minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Moss Cave
This creepypasta is cringing as heck and you may get a Plague called Crigma because this is made by Fedorising, And remember this is fake so DON'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE ENCOUNTER VIDEOS. Disclaimer Most of these people really exist like those named The Moss Mans Description 2nd Pasta of Starting Arc Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXyTSPgHPcQ The Moss cave is cobblestone cave in private server with got into moss after some years later somehow, You thought that it is just normal, Well you are wrong, This cave is more dangerous than average caves because torches or lanterns won't work in there and yet hostile mobs can spawn in there even in peaceful mode, And even they can get more and darker than you thought and you may see red eyes Some more years later they Singleplayer worlds got these caves too but there is only one and spawn chance has been reduced by some Good hackers but they didn't remove Moss caves because it can cause corruption and some famous servers with some Survival games (Or often called UHC Champions) may cause corruption too. Plot This story protagonist is in real name called Carlos, He is Minecraft pro and knows nearly everything about PVP but he rather plays Singleplayer, He has defeated ender dragon many times but now because he has heard about this myth aka The Moss Cave, his seeking starts, He got hired as Moss Cave Investigator by Hacker group and got mod which can locate Moss cave. Seeking He made several worlds and finally got one when locator said that moss cave exists in this world but it was long away from spawn point because moss cave is in 10234, ~, 7051 and Carl's spawn point is in 44, ~, -123, He decides to Moss cave, He was pretty tired but he didn't give up, He wanted to know the truth and alert Mojang about this so they can remove the Moss cave and Minecraft will be saved. -323, ~, -402 Carl was traveling and got some useful stuff and going in normal caves but later, He heard cave noises in 10 times in row and saw some creepy looking monsters, Carl got some other mods like invincible mod (Don't ask why he didn't get hacks, Carl is rookie member ok), He defeated things but he was too scared and took the iron and run away from the cave. Carl suspects that he is watched because he got that feeling so he decided to take a break because hackers said "You can take a break, just remember the mission, we have only one year time to get the truth", Short break over and Carl decided to check what is going on but I see nothing so I continued my traveling. -562, ~, -669 Carl got right now is some questionable situation because He found house which was not here before so he decided to go to check it, He checked and it was Carl's former hardcore world house, How did it got here, And then he blinked and saw nothing, Is carl seeing hallucinations or what, He is in shock but not so scared. Carl forgot about that night started and some mobs started attacking, He took his sword and started to Kill them, Endermans for some reason attacked carl but he killed them, One of them dropped written book and It said "I KNOW WHAT YOU GOING TO DO" Carl said "You may be right, Truth I will fi-" then 1 second popup got into screen with screaming which got Carl in shock. Some wolves killed few sheep so carl took wool but then some scary music started playing, It was not a Minecraft music, But he made a bed and slept but some man with moss skin came at him grinning and the day started and he disappeared, Carl just continued his objective, He was having hallucinations so he took bit rest but it was too disturbing which prevented him, Carl somehow in real-life fall asleep and saw dreams that he have found cave in real life and then getting killed, He woke up soon and continued. -806 ~, -1254 (Now he can speak for now lol) Carl was adventuring bit but seeking made him hungry so he made base near a river and again creepy song plays and he saw even a player with moss cobblestone skin but quickly ran away. Who was that is unknown, but then there was five of them and they all attacked me but they were slow sprinters because they are heavy but my boss said they have one ability which I have to avoid, so I took my iron ax and start beating these people up like a crazy. They all died with some blocks which may be useful and what is shocking they all are named, for example, one of them being named TheCocaCola84, Think these Mosses are real players who got attacked by other infected players. WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Fedorising Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Starting Arc Category:Seeds Category:Cliche